It is well known in the automotive and, specifically, trucking industry that it is desirable to cover the wheels of the vehicle. Most truck wheels have a plurality of protruding bolts and associated nuts. The wheel is fitted over these bolts, which are long enough to extend from the axle to outside the wheel, and then secured in place by fastening nuts to said bolts. While an easy way of attaching a wheel, the protruding bolts are exposed to moisture, mud, dirt and road hazards. Furthermore, the outside of the wheel remains similarly exposed, threatening corrosion and wear to the wheel and its components, specifically the brakes and bolts that attach the wheel to the vehicle.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide for some kind of wheel covering. Wheel coverings have two functions. First, a wheel covering, especially a lustrous chrome or metallic covering, is aesthetically superior to exposed wheels. Second, a wheel covering protects the wheel and its components from the elements, especially moisture and dirt, either of which can lead to corrosion of the wheel components, brakes, nuts and screws contained therein.
In addition to providing for an adequate system for covering the wheel, it is desirable to cover the nuts and bolts that fasten the wheel to the axle and often protrude out from the wheel. The nut covering, too, serves an aesthetic and functional purpose. Aesthetically, a shiny nutcover looks superior to a rusted bolt and nut. Just as importantly, rusted or corroded nut and bolt systems are extremely difficult to screw and unscrew, making maintenance of the wheel system difficult. A nutcover that prevents moisture and corrosive elements from contacting the nut and bolt system is therefore desirable.
Finally, a system for covering both the wheel and the associated nuts and bolts is desired. Such a system would use the nutcovers and hubcap rim to secure the hubcap in place over the wheel and protecting the complete interior wheel mechanism, components included. The nutcovers should attach firmly to the nut and bolt system as well as securely locking the hubcap in place at the rim. Additionally, the system should be so secure as to avoid vibration of the parts or loss of the parts as the vehicle is being used. However, the system should overcome the problem of creating a seal around the wheel wherein heat buildup associated with the moving and braking of the wheel system can damage interior components such as oil seals.
There are several instances in the prior art of inventions seeking to address these concerns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,409 to Bias is for a vehicular lug nut cover and clip. In the Bias invention, the nutcover completely covers the bolt and nut system, but is secured in place via clips in the shell cavity. While inexpensive and aesthetically pleasing, the Bias nutcover is not firmly fastened to the nut and bolt, making annoying vibration and even loss of the nutcover during driving likely. Moreover, the Bias nutcover teaches no way of securing the nutcover to a hubcap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,992 to Russell is a cover for a bolt and nut, similar to the Bias invention. The Russell nutcover has, instead of clips, an internally threaded portion designed to mate with a protruding bolt and screw onto and over the nut and bolt system. The internally threaded cavity is stabilized via six ribs extending radially from the exterior of the threaded portion and molded to the inner surface of the nutcover. While providing greater stability than the clips of the Bias nutcover, the ribs are least optimally aligned for resisting the torque associated with the screwing motion. Hence, the internally threaded portion is prone to deformation and displacement, causing an unclean fit between the nutcover and the bolt and nut system. Again, vibration and nutcover loss during use may result. Additionally, the Russell nutcover lacks a sufficient means for locking the nutcover to a hubcap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,113 to Russell (the "113" patent) utilizes the Russell nutcover and hubcap to cover both the wheel and the nuts and bolts. The 113 patent comprises a generally dome shaped hubcap set over the center of the wheel hub, said hub cap having a plurality of notches about its periphery, with the nut and bolt system positioned in each notch. The hubcap further comprises a flange extending into each notch, upon which is fastened a nutcover. The nutcover is fastened over the nut and associated bolt and sits atop the flange, securing the hubcap to the wheel. The 113 patent further discloses a nutcover with detents and associated indentations on the flange to provide tactile and audible indications that the nutcover is properly seated upon the flange.
The 113 patent, however, has several shortcomings. First, the hubcap is secured by nutcovers that exert an inward radial force upon the hubcap. Said force necessarily implies a radial force exerted on the nutcover by the hubcap, and consequently a force on the bolts and nuts that ultimately hold the wheel in place. The presence of this radial force weakens the nut and bolt system and can result in loosening of the wheel and possibly wheel loss.
The hubcap and nutcover of the 113 patent are fastened about the periphery. Hence, should any of the nutcovers become loose from the vibration of the system or the unclean fit resulting from the radial disposition of the supports upon the threaded interior portion of the Russell nutcover, nothing would remain about the circumference hubcap. Without securing nutcovers about the hubcap, the hubcap could simply fall off. Should the hubcap fly off during use, the potential damage to roads, vehicles, and worst of all, drivers and pedestrians would be unimaginable.
The 113 patent further lacks on effective means for locking the nutcover to the hubcap. The detents on the base of the nutcover and the indentations on the hubcap flange may provide tactile and audible indications of proper assembly, but they do not interlock and allow the nutcover to be screwed in either direction. Because the detent/indentation system allows turning of the nutcover in either direction, it is an ineffective means of securing the nutcover to the hubcap.
The system of the 113 patent also creates a seal about its periphery. The heat incidental to the braking and motion of the entire wheel system has no means of dissipating, increasing the risk of wear and erosion of critical oil seals.
Finally, the nutcover of the 113 patent suffers from the disadvantages previously mentioned herein.
A need exists in the art, therefore, for a system of locking a hubcap to a wheel using nutcovers that overcome the deficiencies addressed herein.